particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Domus Consularis
The Domus Consularis (Selucian for "Consular Palace", literally "Consular House") is the official residence of the Consuls of the Selucian Republic. Before, the Domus served as the residence of the Imperator of Selucia, before the office was abolished in 3838. The palace was built on the same location as the residence of the Imperator of the Selucian League, built sometime in 300 BCE by an unnamed architect. The palace is divided in a private and an official area for state visits and members of the Senate and the cabinet. Here traditions never changed. It is as if the time was conserved from the beginnig and visitors are stunned to see wonderful arts and statues. As if you were time travelling. Once you enter the palace everthing is changed. Modern life style as we know it from other nations seems to flee from here impressed by the overhelming cultural impression. Servants seems to read your mind thou you don't see any of them on the first view. You want to drink something and out of nowhere you receive a drink. If you want to clean your hands you wont need to find a toilette. Someone brings you a fine washbowl out of porcelain. You are walking on wonderful tessellated floors everywhere and you know the most of them are older then your own family tree. Soon you will try to walk smoothly as you don't want to damage one of them. I never saw a clock somewhere and time seems to pass by so slowly. And if you see the guards in their historical and traditional uniforms and armour you will first smile a bit. But as soon as you see their faces, their eyes, you really understand they are someone you don't really want to meet. I think this place is one of the safest I ever visited. Then you meet the Imperator of Selucia in a big room dressed in tunica and toga, their traditional robes. It is not that I didn't see it before. Nearly all Selucian citizens are dressed the same way and it might suit them best for this climate but I was nether the less a bit confused thou I was briefed at home. There I was sitting on a chair face to face with him and silence surrounded us. My eyes were flying around to see all these wonderful stuff and I thought he was enjoying my curiosity. In a discrete distance servants were waiting to receive orders to make my visit as comfortable as possible.'' ''When I left the meeting to go back to the airport I was afraid. I was afraid because I got a first impression why Selucian citizens are what they are and why they are unimpressible easily. During my flight back home I realized what I will find in my home town. Do not misunderstand me. I like my home and my city but I catch myself sometimes dreaming to come back and dive in again. Foreign Diplomat after his meeting with the Imperator. Category:Selucia Category:IESCO Global Heritage sites